Photophobia (Touhou Fan Fiction)
by TheOVJM
Summary: Just a short horror story that I created when I got bored. Note that this story is NOT written in English, so I'm sorry if you can't understand it.
**Photophobia**

-Sänky petaamatta, vaatteet lattialla, kaapin ovi auki, matto rutussa, Marisa huokaisi helpotuksesta. Kaikki oli vieläkin samalla paikalla, kuin kolme viikkoa sitten. Marisa käveli sen jälkeen pimeää käytävää muutaman metrin eteenpäin ja kurotti käytävän päässä olevan komeron kahvaan. Hän vetäisi syvään henkeä ja aukaisi oven.

-Täysin tyhjä ja ennallaan, Marisa huokaisi hiljaa ääneen ja kääntyi takaisin. Marisa käveli käytävän toista päätä kohti, jossa oli portaat yläkertaa. Juuri ennen portaita oli oviaukko oikealle, mikä johti Marisan kodin olohuoneeseen. Hän käveli varovaisin askelin suoraan huoneeseen katsahtamattakaan portaisiin päin, jotka ensinäkemältä johtivat loputtomaan pimeyteen. Marisan olohuone oli melko kookas ja pitkittäin samansuuntainen kuin käytäväkin. Käytävän ja olohuoneen oikeastaan erotti vain ohut väliseinä. Marisa käveli kohti tuolia, mikä oli asetettu pienen pyöreän pöydän ääreen keskelle huonetta. Hän istuutui tuolille ja avasi kirjan joka oli asetettu pöydälle. Hän selaili kirjaa siristellen silmiään ja etsien ensimmäistä tyhjää sivua, jolle voisi kirjoittaa muistiinpanonsa. Kolmen viikon jatkuva oleskelu pimeässä olivat tehneet Marisan silmistä erittäin herkät ja hänellä oli vaikeuksia lukea. Kun hän viimein löysi tyhjän sivun, hän alkoi kirjoittaa.

-Torstai, 23. päivä amuletin poistamisen jälkeen. Kello 16:00 kierroksen jälkeen ei mitään outoa, hän ajatteli itsekseen samalla kun kirjoitti edellisen kierroksensa tuloksia ylös vapisevin käsin. Koko olohuone oli hämärä ja pölyinen. Vaikka oli iltapäivä, ikkunoita peittävien verhojen välistä ei kajastanut lainkaan valoa. Marisa nousi sen jälkeen tuolilta ja suuntasi kohti keittiötä, joka oli samassa tilassa olohuoneen kanssa. Hän käveli ruokakomerolle ja katseli sen sisältöä. Hän arveli, että hänellä oli tarpeeksi ruokaa enään noin kahdeksi vuorokaudeksi, mikäli hän jatkaisi samaan malliin ja nukkuisi vain puolituntia kerrallaan viiden tunnin välein. Hän huokaisi hermostuneesti, nappasi palan leipää ja palasi olohuoneen tuolille.

-Enään tunti ja 48 minuuttia, niin on aika tehdä päivän yhdeksäs tarkistus kierros, Marisa ajatteli puoli ääneen katsellen seinää vasten seisovaa kaappikelloa. Hän oli repinyt kellon heilurin irti, ettei sen liikettä voitaisi havaita talon ulkopuolelta. Verhot olivat ikkunoiden edessä estämässä näkyvyyttä, mutta Marisa ei halunnut ottaa riskejä.

Syödessään leipäpalaansa hän hamui toisella kädellään taskujaan vetäen ulos punavalkoisen kangaspalan ja rutatun paperin palan. Hän katseli kangaspalaa itku kurkussa. Miten vain niinkin yksinkertainen esine oli johtanut tähän tilanteeseen.

-Uteliaisuus tappoi kissan, Marisa hymähti itsekseen. Sen jälkeen hän katsahti paperia. Kyseinen paperinpala oli viimeisin kerta, kun hänellä oli ollut edes jonkinlainen yhteys ulkomaailmaan. Paperi oli viesti Reimulta, Marisan ystävältä. Marisa oli löytänyt viestin etuoveltaan sinä viimeisenä päivänä, kun aurinko nousi noin kolme viikkoa sitten.

Se oli kaunis tavallinen kesäpäivä. Marisa oli palaamassa kotiinsa vierailtuaan ihmiskylässä. Marisa oli ollut ostamassa ruokaa ja piipahtanut samalla ystäviensä luona. Hän oli kotiinsa palun aikana huomannut, että illan laskeuduttua oli tullut epätavallisen hiljaista, mutta hän ei ollut jaksanut kiinnittää siihen huomiota. Hän vain halusi päästä pian kotiinsa, jotta voisi tutkia tätä kangaspalaa tarkemmin, jonka hän oli tänään onnistunut saamaan käsiinsä. Mutta saavuttuaan kotiinsa keskelle metsää, Marisa löysi Reimun viestin ovenrivasta roikkumasta. Marisasta tämä oli outou sillä yleensä, jos Reimulla oli asiaa, hän tulisi kyllä sanomaan sen kasvotusten.

-Marisa, jokin on pahasti vialla. Rumia on näyttänyt ja kayttäytynyt hyvin oudosti kuin häntä vaivaisi jokin tauti. Olemme löytäneet jo kasoittain pureskeltuja ruumiita. Luulen, että joku on poistanut amuletin hänen päästään, Olen jo koonnut iskujoukon, ja aiomme hoidella Rumian ennen kuin se demoni ehtii tehdä enemmän vahinkoa. Marisa lue tämä hyvin tarkkaan, henkesi voi riippua tästä: pysy talossasi ja peitä kaikki ovet ja ikkunat. PYSY PIMEYDESSÄ! Tuo pimeyden demoni havaitsi jo ennen amuletin poistoakin pienimmänkin valonlähteen, joten voin vain kuvitella mihin hän pystyy nyt. Yksikin valonpilkahdus ja saatat olla jo kuollut. Emme tiedä mitä olemme kohtaamassa, mutta pysy talossasi piilossa kunnes palaamme. Joten muista : pysy talossasi, peitä jokainen mahdollinen sisäänpääsy reitti, älä päästä ääntäkään ja älä missään nimessä käytä valoja. Onnea.

Marisan luettua viesti, hän katsahti samantien kangspalaan joka hänellä oli. Se oli hänen vikansa. Hän oli sen irroittanut. Hän oli kuullut legendoja siitä, että tämä kangaspala Rumian päässä olisi jokin taianomainen artefaki. Mutta mistä hän olisi voinut tietää, että se olikin amuletti, joka piti huolen siitä ettei Rumia pääsisi valloilleen. Marisa katsahti tämä jälkeen ympärilleen ja huomasi miten hiljaista metsässä oli. Hän nielaisi hermostuneesti ja astui sisään taloonsa vauhdilla. Hän teki niin kuin Reimu oli käskenyt. Hän peitti kaikki ikkunat ja sammutti kaikki valonlähteet. Samalla hän kiskaisi kaappikellostaan heilurin ja kellon irti, jotteivat ne heijastaisi vahingossakaan valoa eivätkä pitäisi ääntä. Tämän jälkeen hän meni huoneeseensa yläkertaan nukkumaan. Marisa oli erittäin hermostunut. Hän vain toivoi ja rukoili, että Reimu ja muut saisivat Rumian pysäytettyä, eivätkä he koskaan saisi tietää, että se oli hän, joka oli sen amuletin alunperin poistanut.

Yö meni ohi, mutta aamulla Marisan herättyä aurinko ei enään noussutkaan. Hiljaisuus oli suraansanottuna korvia huumaavaa ja pimeys silmiä häikäisevää. Marisa vietti päivänsä vain istuen hiljaa olohuoneessaan ja vain toivoen, että Reimu koputtaisi hänen ovelleen ja keroisi, että se olisi viimein ohi. Kolmen päivän odottelun jälkeen Marisa lopetti yläkerrassa omassa huoneessaan nukkumisen, koska portaita kulkeminen teki hänen mielestään liikaa ääntä. Hän oli tässä vaiheessa jo alkanut säästellä ruokaansa. Muutama päivä myöhemmin Marisa alkoi tehdä säännöllisiä kierroksia parin tunnin välein ympäri alakertaansa, ja lopetti melkein kokonaan tavaroihinsa koskemisen pitääkseen huolen, että hän huomaisi, jos talossa olisi hänen lisäkseen joku muukin. Kymmenen päivän jälkeen hän yritti lopettaa nukkumisen, mutta tajusi pian miten mahdotonta se oli, joten hän aloitti hänen puolen tunnin unirytminsä ollakseen mahdollisimman paljon hereillä ja valmiina puolustautumaan.

Äkisti Marisa havahtui ajatuksistaan. Hän oli nukahtanut tuoliinsa. Hän katsahti kelloon kiireisesti. Hän oli nukkunut kaksi tuntia. Hänen kasvonsa valahtivat valkeiksi, kun hän tajusi, että seraava tarkistuskierros olisi tullut tehdä jo. Hän nousi ripeäst tuoliltaan ja suuntasi käytävään. Hän kuunteli hetken mutta ei havainnut ääntäkään. Oli aivan yhtä pimeää ja hiljaista, kuin viimeksikin. Marisa käveli sitten jälleen vierashuoneensa ovella ja kurotti kahvaan. Hän odotti hetken ennen kuin avasi oven ja katsoi samantien ympärilleen. Hän kääntyi sen jälkeen salamana ympäri ja katsoi peiliin, jonka hän oli asettanut käytävälle vastapäätä vierashuoneen ovea, jotta hän näkisi samaan aikaan taakseen ja huoneeseen sisälle.

-Sänky petaamatta, vaatteet lattialla, kaapin ovi kiinni, matto rutussa, Marisa huokaisi jälleen helpottuneesti. Hän sulki huoneen oven ja käveli käytävän perälle kohti komeroa. Saavutettuaan sen hän aukaisi sen ja vilkaisi sisään. Komero oli tyhjä. Hän painoi oven kiinni ja suuntasi helpottuneena takaisin kohti olohuonetta. Juuri ennen kuin hän kääntyi olihuoneeseen, hän katsahti kohti rappukäytävää. Pimeys ja hiljaisuus huusivat hänen kasvoilleen tyhjästä ja kelmeästä rappukäytävästä. Marisa nielaisi ja kiihdytti tahtiaan, jottei hänen tarvitsisi olla tuon kammottavan paikan läheisyydessä. Hän meni takaisin olohuoneeseensa, istahti tuolilleen ja kirjoitti muistiinpanonsa kuten aina ennenkin.

Vaikka ulkona valaistus ei muuttunut, ilta ja yö saapuivat kuitenkin lopulta. Marisa oli tehnyt muutaman kierroksen lisää tänä aikana, ja oli juuri nukkunut sen puolituntisen, jonka hän itselleen salli, tai niin hän ainakin luuli. Ilman hänen kaappikelloaan hän olisi jo varmast menettänyt ajantajuntansa. Mutta herättyään ja noustuaan tuoliltaan, Marisa sattui katsahtamaan kelloon päin ja huomasi jotain outoa. Kello oli pysähtynyt, mutta se ei ollut se oudoin asia. Kello oli pysähtynyt kello kolmen päälle.

-Mu-mutta minähän menin nukkumaan puoli yksitoista ja heräsin nyt kahdeltatoista, Marisa sopersi itsekseen kummastuneena. Pikkuhiljaa hän alkoi tajuta mistä oli kyse. Miten kummassa hän olisi voinut edes olla varma, että hän oli missään vaiheessa nukkunut puoltatuntia? Hänhän oli herännyt silloin, kun vain sattui heräämään.

-O-olenko nukkunut 12 tuntia... viisi kertaa päivässä... 23 päivän ajan, Marisa alkoi ajatella kauhuissaan.

Se-sehän tarkoittaa, että olen... olen piileskellyt talossani jo kohta kaksi kuukautta, Marisa ajatteli pidellen ja pudistellen päätään. Hän sen jälkeen katsahti kirjaa pöydällä jossa oli merkintä, 23. päivä. Todellisuudentaju alkoi pikkuhiljaa palata hänen päähänsä, kun hän tajusi kuinka kauan aikaa oli mennyt ja ettei ulkona voinut olla enään ketään.

-Olenko yksin? Onko tuolla ulkona enään ketään jäljellä, Marisa ajatteli kauhuissaan katsellen ulko-ovea, joka näytti venyvän kaukaisuuteen, kuin jokin musta-aukko. Marisa rojahti polvilleen tajutessaan, että hän oli odottanut turhaan Reimun paluuta. Noin kahden kuukauden jälkeen oli selvää ettei apua enään tule.

-Eh-ehkä ulkona on vielä joku? Ehkä minun pitäisi lähteä, etsiä heidät ja auttaa? Kyllä, Marisa sopersi ääneen ja alkoi laahustaa ovea päin kurotellen ovenkahvaan, mutta läimäytti itseään pian kasvoille, kun hän tajusi mitä oli tekemässä. Hän tajusi että tuon oven avaaminen johtaisi vain hänen varmaan kuolemaansa.

-Mutta mitä väliä!? Joko näännyn kuoliaaksi tai tulen itse syödyksi, Marisa valitteli itselleen mielessään, kun hän yritti päättää jäädäkkö taloon vai mennäkkö ulos. Marisa sattui sitten katsahtamaan keittiöön päin ja tajusi, että oli kolmaskin vaihtoehto. Keittiöveitsi kiilsi pöydällä kutsuvasti kuin auringonnousu. Marisa laahusti huojuvin ja sekavin askelin keittiöön ja nosti veitsen pöydältä. Veitsen terä ei ollut koskaan näyttänyt yhtä rakastettavalta kuin nyt.

-V-vain yksi työntö ja se on kaikki ohi..., Marisa ajatteli itsekseen itku kurkussa ja osoitti veitsen pään kurkkuaan kohti. Mutta yhtäkkiä, valtava kuuma aalto pyyhkäisi Marisan kehon läpi ja sai hänet pudottamaan veitsen käsistään. Hän kääntyi ympäri hitaasti, hikoillen ja silmät ammollaan kuin teekupit käytävän ovensuun suuntaan. Yläkerrasta oli kuulunut lasin rikkoutumisen ääni. Marisa ei ollut koko elämässään tuntenut niin suurta pelon ja säikähdyksen sekaista tunnetta, kuin nyt. Hän oli tottunut siihen että kaikki äänet talossa olivat hänen aiheuttamiaan, joten nyt kun hän kuuli äänen mitä hän ei aiheuttanut hän halvaantui kauhusta. Ajatusten pyörremyrsky raivosi hänen päässään, mutta lopulta vaistot saivat hänet liikkeelle ja tekemään vanhasta tottumuksesta tarkistuskierroksen. Hän suuntasi nopeasti käytävään ja niin nopeasti, kuin vain suinkin kykeni, hän kurotti vierashuoneen oveen ja avasi sen.

-Sänky pedattu, vaatteet kateissa, kaapin ovi irti, matto revitty, Marisa ajatteli sekavasti itselleen ja naurahti ajattelematta sen kummemmin näkemäänsä. Tämän jälkeen hän suuntasi komerolle kuten aina. Hän avasi komeron oven ja katsahti sisään.

-Hyvä, hyvä. Vaatteet ovat kaikki viikattu siististi komeroon. Hehehee... Reimu tulee pian kylään, joten talon on oltava siisti..., Marisa sönkötti ääneen hullu virne kasvoillaan. Sen jälkeen hän kääntyi ympäri ja suuntasi kohti yläkertaan vievää portaikkoa. Raahautuessaan portaita ylös Marisa mutisi jotain sekavaa itselleen. Kun Marisa viimein saapui pienellä tasanteelle ja katsoi suoraan huoneensa oveen päin, järki palasi hänen päähänsä. Hän viimein tajusi missä hän oli. Hän katseli ypärilleen vapisten ja näki oikealla kylpyhuoneen oven ja suoraan edessään oman huoneensa oven, jossa hän ei ollut käynyt yli kuukauteen. Marisa alkoi hengittää raskaasti ja perääntyi askeleen ovelta vapisten pelosta.

-Kuolet kuitenkin, joten mitä arastelet, Marisa mutisi itselleen ja otti askeleen kohti huonettaan mistä ääni oli kuulunut. Kurottaessaan ripaa kohti ja painaessaan sitä alas, kaikki mahdolliset kauhukuvat siitä mitä hän saattaisi kohdata oven toisella puolella, vilisivät hänen mielessään. Oven ripa loksahti hiljaa osoittaen, että ovi oli auki ja Marisa antoi sen avautua hitaasti naristen. Marisa vetäisi syvään henkeä, kun hän katsahti sisään. Huone oli täysin koskematon. Pölyinen, mutta täysin saman näköinen kuin sillon, kun Marisa oli käynyt siellä viimeisimmän kerran. Hän astui sisään ja katseli ympärilleen. Hänen sänkynsä oli siististi pedattu kuten kuuluikin ja hänen eliksiirinsä, mitä hän oli hautumatelineessään pitänyt olivat vieläkin paikoillaan, joskin kuivuneet, mutta koskemattomia. Marisa katsoi kummastuneena ympäri huonetta, kunnes viimein hänen katseensa osui huoneen perällä olevaan rikkoutuneeseen ikkunaan. Hän käveli lähemmäs ja tarkasteli sitä hetken.

-Tu-tuuli se vain heilutti oksaa ja rikkoi ikkunan, Marisa ajatteli hieman helpottuneesti. Hän työnsi päänsä ulos ikkunasta, jotta näkisi ulos ensimmäistä kertaa melkein kahteen kuukauteen. Oli hämärää ja koleaa. Sumu oli niin tiheää, että kakki viidenkymmenen metriin päässä olevat kohteet olivat täysin sumun peitossa ja näkymättömiä. Puut olivat harmaita ja ja lehdettömiä keloja. Ilmeisesti oleminen melkein kaksi kuukautta ilman aurinkoa oli tappanut jopa puut. Tämän jälkeen Marisa katsahti alas ja näki miten ruoho oli kellastunut ja kaikki kasvit hänen kukkapenkissään olivat nuutuneet ajat sitten. Oli täysin hiljaista. Niin hiljaista, että olisi voinut kuulla hiirenkin juoksevan pihan poikki. Oli myös täysin tyyntä. Olisi voinut jopa sanoa, että ulkona oli täysin kuollutta.

-Hetkinen, jos ulkona on täysin tyyntä, miten oksa olisi voinut rikkoa ikkunan, Marisa mietti puoli ääneen ja katsoi alas tarkemmin. Ruohikolla oli kasa lasinsiruja. Marisa tajusi pian, että lasi oli rikottu sisältä päin. Tämän tajuttuaan pelko alkoi vallata hänet uudestaan ja hän alkoi hikoillen kääntyä pois ikkunan luota. Marisa ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt pitkälle, sillä käännyttyään hän näki jotain mikä lamautti hänet jälleen.

-AAAAAAHHH, Marisa huusi säikähdyksestä huomatessaan liikkumattoman hahmon nojaamassa istuvaltaan hänen sänkynsä ikkunanpuoleiseen päähän. Hän ei ollut huomannut sitä astuessaan hueneeseen, sillä ovelta päin katsottuna hahmo jäi kokonaan sängyn taakse piiloon.

Marisa katsoi hahmoa hetken hengittäen nopeasti ja raskaasti, mutta alkoi pijan tajuta miten eloton kyseinen hahmo oli. Marisa nielaisi ja otti muutaman askeleen lähemmaäs hahmoa saadakseen selville kuka se oli. Marisa kyyristyi lähemmäs pidellen nenäänsä. Mätänevän ruumiin haju oli hirveä. Mutta kun Marisa kyyristyi lähemmäs, hän veti kätensä järkytyksestä nenältään suun eteen. Se oli Reimun, yli kuukauden vanha mätänevä ruumis.

Reimun iho oli kokonaan harmaa ja venynyt. Hänen mustat hiussuortuvat olivat vieläkin kiinni hänen päässään, mutta menettäneet kaiken kiiltonsa ja elonsa. Mekko Reimun yllä oli menettänyt kauniin punaisen värinsä ja oli kuivuneiden verijälkien tahrima.

Kyyneleet valahtivat Marisan kasvoillen, kun hän kosketti ystävänsä kuivia poskia. Koko tämän ajan Marisa oli odottanut ystävänsä paluuta tietämättään, että tämän ruumis oli koko tämän ajan lojunut hänen yläkerrassaan. Marisa painoi päänsä alas itkuaan pidätellen ja huomasi paperi lapun Reimun kouristuneissa käsissä. Marisa otti lapun varovasti kuolleen ystävänsä käsistä, avasi sen ja luki mielessään.

-Jos joku tätä lukee, niin tiedä se, että toivoa ei ole. Rumia teurasti koko joukkoni ja haavoitti minua vakavasti. Onnistuin pääsemään ystäväni talolle, mutta aivan kuten olin käskenyt, ovet ja ikkunat olivat teljetyt. Onnistuin kuitenkin kiipeämään yläkerran ikkunasta sisään. On täysin hiljaista. Näyttää siltä, että Rumia onnistui sittenkin löytämään Marisan. Olen liian heikko pystyäkseni tarkistamaan, mutta en keksi muutakaan syytä tälle hiljaisuudelle. Tunnen, että aikani on koittamassa, joten viimeisenä tekonani kiroan sen jumalattoman, joka irrotti amuletin Rumian päästä. Toivon, että Rumia tappaa hänet viimeisenä, jotta hän kokisi kaiken sen tuskan mitä me muut olemme joutuneet kokemaan. Mädätköön helvetissä. Väsyttää...

Marisan luettua lapun hän vain katsoi epäuskoisin silmin elotonta Reimua edessään. Marisalle oli liikaa se, kun hän tajusi nukkuneensa Reimun kuolin hetkillä. Marisa pudotti lapun käsistään, nousi ylös ja alkoi pidellä päätään paniikissa.

-Aaaaaahhh, en kestä tätä enää, Marisa kiljui ja alkoi hoiperrella paniikissa ulos huoneesta ja portaikkoon. Päästyään portaisiin, hän ryntäsi ne alas niin nopeasti kuin suinki pystyi. Tämä kuitenkin johti siihen, että Marisa kaatui ennen kuin ehti portaat alas. Marisa keräili itsensä lattialta ja oli niin sekaisin päästään ettei edes huomannut murtaneensa jalkaansa tai lyhyttä hahmoa seisomassa käytävän päässä. Marisa suuntasi vain kohti keittiötä pakkomielteisesti. Päästyään keittiöön, Marisa hamusi kaikki kaapit ja hyllyt läpi etsien jotain. Marisa oli niin kiireinen ettei huomannut miten hahmo käveli hitaasti häntä kohti vaappuen oikealle ja vasemmalle joka askeleella, käytävän suulta. Marisa viimein vetaisi kaapista ulos pienen tulitikkurasian ja katseli sitä hullu virne kasvoillaan. Hän veti yhden tikun ulos rasiasta ja raapaisi siihen tulen. Kirkas liekki sokaisi Marisan silmiä, mutta pian ne tottuivat kirkkaaseen valoon. Marisa katsoi loistavaa liekkiä kuin huumattuna. Tulen tuoma valo ja lämpö olivat jotain, mitä Marisa oli kaivannut melkein kaksi kuukautta.

-Hehehe, valo miten olenkaan sinua kaivannut, Marisa sopersi virne kasvoillaan, tuoden tulitikun lähelle kasvojaan. Mutta sillä hetkellä Marisa huomasi viimein kasvot tulitikun toisella puolella, jotka tuijottivat häneen vain kahdenkymmenen sentin päästä.

Hahmolla oli mitä suloisimmat keltaiset hiukset, joissa oli pieni verijälki siinä kohtaa mistä Marisa oli amuletin irroittanut, ja yllään siisti musta liivi jonka alla oli pitkähihainen kauluspaita. Äkkiseltään hahmoa olisi voinut luulla suloiseksi ihmis tyttölapsesksi, mutta kasvot, jotka katsoivat Marisaa tulitikun toiselta puolen olivat kaukana suloisesta. Valtavat tyhjät silmäkuopat katselivat Marisaa kuin kaivot. Nenästä ei ollut jälkeäkään ja suu ei edes mahtunut kiinni, sillä hahmon hampaat olivat vatavat ja rosoiset kuin katkenneet laudat. Rumia henkäisi tulitikkua päin sammuttaen sen ja pimentäen Marisan näkökentän. Ainoa asia mitä marisa pystyi tekemään kauhuissaan oli vain kuunnella, miten Rumia kuiskasi hänen korvaansa kammottavan suloisella ja hennolla äänellä, "Onko noin?"

Tämän jälkeen Marisa kykeni vain rukoilemaan, että tämä tuska mikä syntyi kun häntä syötiin elävältä, loppuisi pian...


End file.
